D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)
"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)" is the third Dorothy song. It first appeared in Yummy Yummy. Transcript from Yummy Yummy 1994 (Jeff dresses up as Dorothy the Dinosaur by putting on a hat and tail and Anthony arrives.) Anthony: Hello. We're getting ready to meet our friend, Dorothy the Dinosaur. (Jeff tries putting the Dorothy tail behind but misses.) She's a really friendly dinosaur, Dorothy (miss) and whenever the Wiggles go sing and play, (miss) our friend, Dorothy the Dinosaur. (miss) And do you know what she sings? She sings (miss) Romp Bomp a Chomp, hey! Romp Bomp a Chomp, (miss) Hey! That's great except I'll tell you something else about Dorothy. Well, she loves... (Jeff puts the Dorothy tail behind Anthony.) Anthony: What? I got a... I got a dinosaur tail. (Jeff laughs and gets the Dorothy hat.) Ah, well. Anyway, Dorothy, she loves roses because she eats (Jeff misses.) roses all the time. (miss) She eats them day in (miss) and day out, Dorothy. Well, I'll tell you what. Why don't we meet Dorothy the Dinosaur. She's our favorite (Jeff puts the hat on top of him) dinosaur. (Jeff laughs.) The Wiggly Big Show Anthony: Okay, it's quiz time. Who's green, has yellow spots, wears a white floppy hat, carries roses and sings (with others) Romp Bomp a Chomp, hey! Romp Bomp a Chomp, hey! Can you guess? (The people shout out.) Murray: What did these people say, Anthony? Anthony: They said it's Dorothy the Dinosaur. Murray: That's right, Anthony. Why don't we sing a song called "D O R O T H Y"? Anthony: Great idea, Murray. We'll sing this song right now because here comes Dorothy the Dinosaur. Song Lyrics Who's that in the garden eating all our red, red roses? It's Dorothy! (Dorothy: That's me.) She wears a floppy white hat and yellow spots galore. Well, look at her big green paws (Wow!) She's a very friendly dinosaur. (Dorothy: Hello, everybody.) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. She's my favorite dinosaur Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, hey! Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, hey! Dorothy: Here I come. She's a really friendly dinosaur, she works so hard in the garden Dorothy: Roses good. She pulls out all the leaves, plants more roses and she mows the lawn Dorothy: Here I come again. When the music starts, she dances on the floor She's a really groovy dinosaur (Dorothy: I'm so groovy.) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. She's my favorite dinosaur Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, hey! Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, hey! D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. She's my favorite dinosaur D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur Video Performances *Yummy Yummy *Wake Up Jeff! (as a concert clip) *The Wiggles Movie (cameo) *Yummy Yummy (re-recording) *Live Hot Potatoes! Album Appearances *Yummy Yummy *Live Hot Potatoes! Gallery See here Video Clips D.O.R.O.T.H.Y from 1994 thumb|350px|left|The original music video of "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" from Yummy Yummy. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Deleted songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs